Wondering, Wanting, and Expecting
by The Pieces That Dont Fit
Summary: a little idea that wouldn't leave me be. Matt and Emily are expecting their first child. Memily... of course with Conby and some Jecker parts here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**A little fluffy one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone. I wrote this a few days ago but was a little preoccupied by series 5 of primeval finally arriving in the mail (YAY COMPLETE MARATHON!)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, sadly.**

**A/N: No plot and the characters may seem a little OC. (shrugs) Just random fluff that wouldn't leave my mind.**

* * *

><p>Matt opened his eyes to find the sun shining softly against the curtains, signaling for him to wake. For a split second he almost jumped out of bed as he turned his over to look at the clock on his nightstand, until he remembered that today was Saturday. Today was his and Emily's free day; no ARC, anomalies, or creatures. Just them. Matt smiled and slid himself over to the other side of the bed where Emily lay fast asleep. He rapped one arm around her while the other played with her curly brown hair. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, he started bestowing delicate kisses around her neck and collar bone area. Her eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Matt?" Emily whispered as his hand cupped her cheek. Slowly, he captured her lips into a sweet kiss. He could feel her smiling against his lips.

"Good morning, Mrs. Anderson," Matt whispered with a overjoyed look spread on his face. It had been two years since they had gotten married and he still couldn't believe that she was now _his _Emily.

She chuckled as she rapped her arms around his neck, "Good morning, Mr. Anderson." Amusement twinkled in her eyes from watching Matt act like a giddy young boy. She suddenly winced and her hand flew down to her stomach, which was now round and large. She was due any day now.

"Are you ok?" Matt looked down at her bump with worry layering his face and blue eyes.

"Yes. Give me your hand." Emily took his hand and guided it toward her stomach. Matt could feel their baby kicking beneath his hand. Their baby; his and Emily's child. A big, bright smile spread across his face once again and Emily joined him. He moved down to her stomach and kissed her bump softly before returning up to her face and kissing her lips passionately. He caressed her bump slowly, loving the feel of their child's movement beneath his hand.

Although Matt wasn't a fan of surprises, Emily had convinced him that they should wait until the baby was born to find out the gender. He pondered for a moment, thinking of whether he wanted a girl or boy. That lead to him trying to imagine what their son or daughter would look like; what he would what them to look like. If it was girl he would want her to look like her mother, most fathers would he guessed, with curly brown hair but possibly his blue eyes that Matt knew that Emily loved. Or if the baby was a boy, maybe he could look like him but with Emily's expressive brown eyes that always melt his heart. Boy or girl, their baby would be brave, intelligent, adventurous, and very, _very_ stubborn. There was no doubt that their child would be as stubborn as hell with the parents he or she had, and at that moment Matt wondered if that was something that he should prepare himself for in the future.

Emily's hands calmly brushed through his hair, knocking him out of his thoughts. He shook his head lightly before cuddling closer to her, letting her move so her head rested on his chest and the top of her head lay cradled under his chin. Matt traced a line up and down her arm which she had slung over his chest with her hand placed over his heart. They laid like that for a few minutes, just listening to each other's heartbeats. Their content sighs and steady breathing rang through the relatively quiet room.

"I don't think that I can wait any longer," Matt whispered, "For the baby to come, I mean."

Emily smiled and opened her mouth to say something. She paused with her mouth open slightly. Matt moved her head from under his and looked down at her, a new expression of both happiness and worry plastered on her face.

"I don't think he can either," Emily responded. Only then did Matt realize that the area by their legs had become wet; Emily's water had broke. Matt helped her up and off the bed just before kissing her on the cheek.

"Now, let's go bring baby Anderson into the world, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay kinda cheesy ending but, eh, it's fluff right? R and R please :) If I get enough good reviews I may even continue this a little... I don't know, It's all up to my reviewers and muse!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, my muse has hit and therefore - another chapter! Plus if this goes well, I have more ideas for future chapters :D**

**Thanks to Asheryve for the review :D**

* * *

><p>Matt held Emily's hand as she laid on the plain white hospital bed that she had been confined to for the past few hours in pain. She was clutching his hand so hard that he feared slightly that his hand would pop off. He had told Emily to take the medication but she refused just like he knew she would; she wanted to have a natural birth with all the pain that women back in her time had to experience. Matt admired her for doing so, but as he stood next ot her while she screamed in pain he wished that he had pushed her to take them.<p>

"It's okay, Emily," Matt whispered into her ear while watching his hand become discolored in the corner of his eye, "Are you sure that you don't want any medication?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly, "I'm sure." Her eyes were shut tight as another contraction pulsed through her. He wasn't a doctor, but he could tell by the fact that her painful contractions were happening closer together that it was almost time for her to push.

"Okay, darlin'," a nurse gave Emily a comforting smile, "It's almost time to push. When I say so, push and remember to take deep breaths, okay?" Emily nodded and looked up at Matt. He wiped the sweat off her forehead and kissed her cheek.

"Just think of our son or daughter, Emily," Matt whispered to her as she felt another contraction coming, "It won't be long now until he or she will be here and we'll get to hold 'em. Just think about that, Emily."

"Push, darlin' " the nurse said. Matt let his forehead fall against the top of her head as she pushed. By now his hand had gone completely numb but Matt didnt care anymore or really notice at all. Every cell in his body was focused on Emily and their baby.

"One more push," the nurse said over the sound of Emily's clenched teeth screaming. Suddenly, Matt's head shot up at the sound of a baby crying; _his_ baby crying; _his and Emily's_ baby crying. He felt Emily's let go of his hand and heard her breathing slowly return to normal. Leaning down, he engulfed Emily in a long passionate kiss full of emotion. They parted softly and smiled at each other as the nurse brought a small baby over to them. She handed Emily their baby then left the room to give the couple some privacy. Emily moved over on her bed so Matt could sit down next to her. Their baby was rapped delicately in a blue blanket.

"Our son," Emily murmured, smiling, "We have a son."

Matt looked down at his small son in his wife's arms. He watched as he played with his mother's finger, holding on to it with his tiny hand. His eyes were his mother's warm brown, but the small amount of hair on his head was straight like his. Matt stroked his son's chubby cheek and smiled as he started to inspect his father's hand, his eyes wide in the fact that it was larger than his head.

"Can I hold him?" Matt asked as he stared at his son in amazment. Emily nodded and carefully handed him over to Matt. Their son smiled up at him, a cute toothless smile, and Matt couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What are we going to name him?" Emily asked as she looked at the pair in amusement and pride.

Matt looked over at her and then down at their son in his arms. He listened carefully as Emily listed off some names that she knew of, most of which were victorian names. One name finally stuck, but another name was still eating at the back of Matt's mind.

"Well, then, Nathaniel Anderson," Emily smiled, "Nathan-"

"Gideon."

"What?" Emily asked, puzzled.

"Nathaniel Gideon Anderson," Matt said with slight finality.

Emily smiled and nodded, resting her head against Matt's shoulder she looked down at their baby boy and whispered, "Welcome to the world, Nathaniel."

* * *

><p><strong>Every single MattEmily baby story that I have read has them having a girl, so, hey in mine they're having a boy. Also, if Matt and Emily did have a boy I think that they would have one of the names be Gideon, because Matt seemed relatively close to his father and cared alot about him.**

**Anyway, next chapter - the teem meets Nathaniel Anderson :)**

**Please R and R... it makes Nathan happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you that have favorited/alerted/reviewed this story! :)**

**There's some Conby and a little Jesker in this chapter for those of you that like them (Not that I don't, I do, but I like Memily the most)**

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Matt opened the door and gestured for the team to enter. Abby and Connor entered first, followed closely by Jess and Becker. Then, to Matt's surprise, Lester walked in last and closed the door behind him. Abby smiled at the pair while holding her and Connor's own son, Nicholas Temple, who had been born not long after Abby and Connor had wed.<p>

Connor caught sight of the blue blanket and nudged his three year old son, "Look at that, Nicky, you have a new friend to play with!"

"Or annoy the hell out of," Lester murmured, his hands in his pockets and his eyes rolling. A nice chain of laughter spead throughtout the room, even Connor laughed slightly while still looking a little hurt at the remark at his son. Lester made a small gesture to show he was kidding and everyone's attention went back to the newest member of the ARC. Jess looked between Nick and Nathan with longing in her eyes. Matt made a mental note to talk to, and most likely tease, Becker about it later. It had taken Becker about a year and half to ask Jess out after the convergence and because of that Matt teased him on a daily basis on how he and Jess will most likely be dating for a good five, maybe ten, years before he would take a step further with her.

"What's his name?" Jess asked the pair.

"Nathaniel Gideon Anderson," Emily told the group and they resonded with a couple 'aww's from the girls... and a 'cute' Connor, "We'll probably call him Nathan for short, right?"

Matt nodded, "Nathaniel could become a mouth full."

"I'm guessing that Emily picked out the names, right? I mean they are older names," Becker asked them.

"They may be older names but at least his name's not something completely embarressing. Right, Hil?" Connor smirked as he punched Becker on the arm lightly. Becker almost lunged at Connor but sense they were in the precence of a three year old boy and a newborn baby, he decided against it.

Becker instead glared at Connor and growled, "What did you say, Temple?"

Connor's eyes wided, "N-n-nothing, Beck-ker," Connor spun on his heels to face Abby and Nick, looking for a way out, "Hey, Nicky, do want to meet the baby?" Nick nodded and Connor took his son into his arms. Connor looked at Matt for approval that he could indeed bring his son over to the hospital bed. Matt nodded. Connor could see out the corner of his eye that Becker was standing, still glaring at him with his arms crossed and Jess trying to relax him with a amused look on her face. Connor sat Nick down next to Emily and everyone watched as she carefully leaned over so Nick could see Nathan properly.

"Say hello to Nathan, Nicky," Abby told her son as she walked over to her husband.

"Hewo, Natan, did yoo know dat yoo look pwink?" Nick asked in his small voice. Everyone in the room, even Lester, burst out laughing at the little boy speech and question. After a few moments Nathan grabbed Nick finger and started to play with it. Everyone watched as the two children of the ARC interacted with smiles on every one of their faces.

"Welcome to the ARC, Nathan," Lester murmured in the silence as everyone watched the two first members of the next generation of the ARC play together.

* * *

><p><strong>That sounded kind of like an ending didn't it? Should it be? Or do you want it to continue? Continue this story or start with a sequal? If you want this to go on can you send me some ideasprompts... that would help me alot :))**


End file.
